


Amamatsu Week 2020

by Caollaii (Coallaii)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu Week, Domestic Fluff, Everyone has a cat Post-Game and I don't know why, F/M, Fluff, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Other characters appear later, Pets, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Projecting my Genderqueer Mix of Agender and Masc Identity onto Rantaro here, So I put it under both Other and F/M, So many cats mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coallaii/pseuds/Caollaii
Summary: 1. September 27 – Tea Time / Detective Duo / Love at First Sight (Working On)2. September 28 – Nail Art Event / Role Switch / First to Confess (Working On)3. September 29 – First Date / Music / Favorite AU (Done)4. September 30 – Traveling / Overprotective / Pregame (Done)5. October 1 - Matching Outfits / Long Distance Relationship / Family (Done)6. October 2 – Love Suite Event / Wedding / Mastermind6. October 3 – Rantaro’s Birthday
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Kudos: 4





	1. Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this today even though I am not done for the sole purpose to post something on time. I will finish this tomorrow and post Day 2 as well by just editing this chapter
> 
> Anyways, this is what we have so far!

The gentle, mechanical hum of the fan was what greeted them when they awoke. There were distant chirps of larks taking their first flight of the morning, leaving songs to be carried on the gentle breezes. Flowers and herbs reaching up towards the skies, greeting the sun once more after the quiet reign on the moon. The whir of car engines coming to life as people rode down the road to their morning commute on the painted, asphalt streets. Sunlight burned through their closed eyelids in slanted, golden beams that swayed lightly back and forth.

What time is it?

Rantaro sluggishly rolled onto his back, opening his dark eyes to look up at the blank, dark gray ceiling above them. He patted down the space in his bed beside him, only to find his furry friend beside him. He smiled slightly as Roscoe looked up with their prominent, wide grin crossing their face.

“Roscoe,” they cusped the large dog’s face between their hands and began stroking their cheeks. They looked up at them with their loving, teary gaze.


	2. First To Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Saiibouma (Shuichi/Kiibo/Kokichi) mention
> 
> I'm trying my best to do things on time, but it is super difficult. I'm hoping that during class, I can continue writing because I draw or do other things a lot during class except when I'm doing actual work, as that's how I listen better. Also it gives me an excuse to stay at my desk and work. But hopefully everything will be done by October 3rd one way or another. I'm so sorry. I'm kind of just posting this to have something done on the day that it is "due."
> 
> I was not prepared for this at all.

Kaede felt a warmth building inside of her, making blush freckle her cheeks. She felt incredibly awkward. She normally was very confident and outgoing, but all she could do was stay silent. Slanted rays of golden sunshine resting on her beloved beside her, illuminating their light green hair and their tawny stubble. Their eyes glowing brightly, filled with life and bliss. Rantaro was enchanting, they always had been. Their movements swift and graceful. She hated to admit that she was head-over-heels.

The wooden ground creaked with every step forward. Chipped, weathered fragments jutting from the boardwalk. Sand and the smell of brine was overwhelming, falling within the cracks. Spray flew into the air gracefully, illuminating in the indigo and blood orange sky to create a display of light briefly. Slick dark stones protruding from the ground shaped the sand around them, within the cracks, grasses and the occasional flower budded from the divide. The salty ocean breeze swept over the boardwalk. A small sand dune lifted up from the ground, distorting their vision slightly as to preserve the natural beauty. Vanilla colored stars began to speckle the darkening sky. White and tan bricked buildings were lined up beside them. They all looked similar to each other, but they couldn't be quite described as carbon copies. With their own unique charm and aura radiating from them. Bushes were lined up against the walls, ivy and moss growing along it. Wooden support beams along the corners and the roof. Dark stones would line them, protecting the brick base of the house if needed. Some of them were larger than the others and with two stories. Grander windows and sometimes even outdoor seating for restaurants.

Kaede was nodding off, admiring the surroundings around her, despite seeing them hundreds of times. Perhaps she was trying to keep her mind off of the beauty beside her? She sighed and looked up ahead to see Kiibo, Kokichi, and waiting up ahead at a corner. She saw Shuichi's eyes light up with glee as he spotted the two walking towards them, alerting his two boyfriends beside him.

“You’re here!” he shyly smiled, approaching Kaede. He was bouncing slightly in excitement, she expected such, as they had been close friends back in the simulation at the very least. Also he’s probably been busy with his apprenticeship under Kyoko.

“Of course I am, me and Rantaro would never want to miss hanging out with you guys,” she smiled in response, her violet eyes lighting up with glee. She missed him too, Kokichi, not so much, she noted as he was grinning impishly as he did. Kiibo was also a nice sight to see. Kaede averted her gaze back to Shuichi, who began to shy away slightly as Rantaro finally made it up next to her. Shuichi took a breath and continued, “So, you ready to head over to The Mixed Kitchen?”

* * *

...


	3. Music

"Ooh! It finally arrived!" Kaede exclaimed in excitement, the large box sitting at the front of her door, "Rantaro? Can you help me set it up?"

* * *

By the time the two had finished setting up the Electronic Piano, the sun had already setted. The living room was dimly lit by the candles flickering with smouldering wicks and hot wax pools and the small lamp in the corner next to the window and the bookshelf. Their hands sore and tired from picking up heavy parts, carrying them around, and figuring out with little instruction, as it was pre-used. But finally, after their hard work, sat in the corner in front of the second window sat their new Electronic Piano. Beside it was a chair next to their large potted plant that had been gifted to them a couple months back. The room was quiet as a mouse except for the small bustle outside of the apartment from the world down below, grounding them in this reality.

"Finally," they sighed in relief, "well, do you want to try it now or tomorrow morning?"

Kaede's eyes shimmered with excitement, Rantaro noticed, "Hmm, maybe now," she replied as her hands slid over the plastic keys gently. It was unlikely it was close to anything she was used to, but regardless, she was fascinated. She fell into a trance, sitting down at the seat she had pulled up, shifting slightly and leaning in towards the piano and the keys. Her gaze drifted outside of the window momentarily before focusing once more at the instrument below her. Her hands gliding over them once. Rantaro pulled up a seat next to her, leaning back against the wall, gazing at her. She looked so determined, so at peace with the world around her. They recognized the importance of music to her.

Kaede's movements were slow, pressing down on the keys with gentle fingers. She was acting as if she was treading lightly, unsure of where she was going, like a doe taking its first steps into the wilderness, away from their mother. The notes, one after another began to create a masterpiece, even the stressed keys together added a sense of suspense, keeping them hooked onto the song. The tempo became faster, making their heart race like a stampede of stallion running in the open wind. They were watching her with such awe at the sound that was being created from the keys beneath her fingers. After moving through the song, in a trance, they noticed her gaze, once serene and delighted turn into frustration. Tears began to prick at the corners of her eyelids. She was so concentrated, yet so defeated by her thoughts. Rantaro reached out a hand, stopping her as she was wrapping up. The song ended on an unpleasant, stressed cord, making them both flinch. She looked up in shock by the sudden motion, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. They caressed her hand in theirs, "Kaede..." Rantaro's words came slipping out, almost against their will, softly, they asked, "...what is it?"

She shifted away uncomfortably. She was unable to look them in the eye. She took a deep, steadying breath, before fixing her gaze back to his, "I... I'm just so frustrated, okay? This isn't like how it was back at the... you know..."

"Kaede, what are you talking about? It was beautiful," they lifted up a hand to wipe her tears away, but she flinched away again. They put their hand back down to their side and sat there patiently, looking up at Kaede who had risen from her seat. Her hands still lingered on the keys, almost with a sense of longing.

Rantaro stood up and followed her, "and besides, you can practice, you are such a hard worker, I believe in you. You can always try again and we have lots of time now, together," their voice was almost cracking. They were going to continue, when she wrapped them in a hug. Her fists were balled up, gripping onto their shirt. She nuzzled into their chest, and she was silent. They rocked back and fourth for a while for who knows how long. Yet they enjoyed her warm embrace. They wanted to be there for her. They loved her so much. After some quiet moments, she finally looked up at them, giving them the change to wipe her tears away that had stained their shirt and her cheeks. He offered a shy smile.

"I know what I am going to do now!" a new fire was lit inside of her, relief washed over Rantaro, happy to see Kaede's spirit return, "I'm gonna keep working on it for myself. I know it is possible, because you believe in me, the world believes in me..." her voice was soft, she had pulled her hands back to her sides and was looking up at Rantaro.

"Yes," their voice trailed off, brimming with pure delight, "...the world is always going to believe in you Kaede."


	4. Pregame

Kaede clutched the straps of her backpack with fierce power. Her palms sweated and struggled to grip onto the rough straps. The noise around her drowned out her thoughts as she approached her next class, Piano Class. Anxiety bubbled up within her chest, she hated the feeling of crowds. Feeling trapped and stuck in a wave of people, unable to move freely, made her feel like a caged animal. Kaede wanted to run. She just wanted to get to her safe space and do what she enjoyed. To play Piano. She wasn’t the best compared to her classmates, but she enjoyed the way the music would flow from her fingertips, creating a melody of sounds that eased her mind with every strike of a key and the blend of a cord. To have a whole world of sound at her bidding.

Kaede reached the classroom door finally, she heard the murmur of her other classmates from behind the wooden slab door. Opening the door, she heard a loud thud, and alarm quickly filled her. She slipped behind the door and into the room to find that what looked like a boy from her grade had fallen into a heap on the floor.

She crouched down beside them in alarm, “Are you okay?” she asked, as they groaned. They had notebooks and binders held close to them, papers and folders sprawled out across the room, slipping under chairs, nooks, and crannies.

“Obviously not,” they practically growled. They turned around, pulling themselves back up into a sitting position. They glared angrily at her and guilt rushed through her.

“I’m sorry,” her voice was soft and timid, “can I help you get your stuff?”

“Sure, whatever,” the guy huffed dismissively, putting their books down beside them and rubbing their head and elbow. Kaede then began to move around the room, picking up all the bits of paper she could find. She could feel her classmates staring at her with watchful eyes. Kaede’s teacher came rushing forward towards them, her presence had always been overbearing, it was impossible not to notice her.

“Rantaro, are you alright? Do you need to go the nurse?”

“No, I don’t think so…” Rantaro murmured, then trying to stand up, their legs wobbled like a baby fawn and their eyes were unfocused, their head was probably spinning still, and that elbow must hurt from the fall, “…or maybe I do…”

“Kaede, can you walk them to the Nurse’s office for me?” her teacher asked.

“Alright, I can,” Kaede had just finished scooping up the last of the papers, overlapping some folders overtop of them and placed them on top of the binder still on the ground. It was really heavy, she thought. How did this guy carry this every day? Where was their backpack?

* * *

After leaving the classroom, Rantaro looked away, they were hugging their arms close to their chest. They were slow, not matching up to her long, quick strides. Kaede still felt horrible for what had happened. The chances of that happening. And why were they in their classroom? She had never seen them before while changing classes, or even mentioned in any of the concerts. They didn’t look like the kind of person to take interest in music. They look more like the guy who just doesn’t care about their grades and sits home all day on social media or playing mediocre games. But she shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. They continued to walk towards the Nurse’s office.

“So… your name is Rantaro huh? I’m Kaede,” they offered a smile, but they continued to look away. Why is this guy so cold?

Kaede wasn’t done giving up quite yet, after some nagging and questions, she finally asked “…so, are you a Piano Kid like me? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“…I’m new here,” his voice was quiet, still looking at the wall, anywhere besides her face. It felt insulting but she was glad after some prying to finally get a response from them, “I just moved in last week. My teacher was absent and so I was in your classroom with the rest of my Math Class just doing some work.”

“I see…” she murmured, from a different place? I wonder what they’ve seen.

However, their conversation was cut short, as they reached the Nurse’s office. Kaede gave Rantaro their books back. Kaede flashed one final smile and a goodbye and she began to wonder more about that mysterious kid. Maybe she should buy them a backpack. Carrying all those books must be annoying…


	5. Long Distance Relationship & (Found) Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, I Headcanon that Kaede's mother is Sonia, and my primary Sonia ship is Sonpekodam (Sonia/Peko/Gundham) so in this AU, she is visiting her parents.

The room around Kaede was dim, lit only by the fairy lights drawn up around the outside of the large house overlooking the forest and the rolling hills. The fall chill had begun to settle upon the Earth. With the window cracked open, the sound of crickets and the stampede of dogs barking was almost deafeningly loud with the gentle breeze flowing into the room. The room had stacks of books around the room on the ground and on a single bookshelf, which also contained some framed photos of herself when she was younger and her parents. On the other side of the room was a bed in the corner with a stand beside it. A tall floor lamp sat by the desk and in the corner by the drawer. She flipped on the switch by the entrance and walked over towards her childhood bed, and quickly found herself hugging the soft blankets beneath her. It felt so strange, to experience something from the past that she could barely remember. She wanted to be back at her real home. The city lights that she was used to greatly contrasted from the quiet European countryside.

Kaede stood up once more and propped open her laptop once more. It was almost time to call Rantaro. They had decided to call every night to check in on each other while she was away to meet her parents for the first time, at least to her. It was a good way to remind herself of home, since she was going to be gone for a month to try to rekindle that connection with her family that she had lost. However, when the call picked up on the other end, an unexpected group of people greeted her on the other end.

"Hey Kaede," Rantaro smiled, "everyone wanted to come and see how you where doing on your first day at your parents' house."

Kaede smiled, holding back tears. She reminded herself that even if she was physically distant from the others, her family would always be there for her, her voice became choked up, "Hey guys."

Practically a choir of "heys" and "hi" echoed back at her. She could make out Maki, Shuichi, and Tenko at the front behind Rantaro, and the sight of Ryoma being picked up Gonta in the pack so that he could be in the shot was also very cute to see, she noted as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well, today was interesting to say the least. My moms and my dad picked me up today at the Airport, and when I got here, there was a curly dog here to greet me... and a couple of smaller animals like hamsters and mice as pets, and a family of cats living in their own part of the house!" she exclaimed, "while I was gone, apparently, Chiaki over here, the cat, stayed in my room the entire time while I was away at school where I met you guys for the first time," and as if on que, a small murp was sounded from beside her and with a soft thud, did the older white cat with fawn-colored ears leap onto the desk. Its bright blue eyes staring back up at Kaede and began nudging her hand, purring loudly with delight and letting out soft meows while standing in front of the camera. Kaede could hear a couple of awws from the other side, especially from Rantaro and Ryoma. Chiaki continued to nudge Kaede until she finally rested on her lap.

"I mean, it's probably expected, considering that you told me that all of your parents were Ultimates, and your dad being the Ultimate Breeder, a ton of pets or animals was probably expected."

"Still, its overwhelming but nice, something about Chiaki especially feels familiar," she replies while stroking the feline who was still yet content under her touch and protection.

"I'm glad," Rantaro nodded, "oh! Right, and we also plan to throw you a party when we get back, we all plan to be here again, but for now, we hope you have fun. We were all just about to go out to eat together as a group, and we'll send you photos and videos of course, but I'm staying behind for a bit longer in case if you need to talk, okay?" Rantaro's voice suddenly became gentle and soft, yet serious. Kaede nodded.

"And make sure to send us pictures and videos from your trip too, okay?" Shuichi piped up. Kaede thought that he wanted to see the dog. Shuichi liked dogs but his apartment complex wouldn't let them have any so they had to stick for a cat, a black cat specifically at Kokichi's wishes, who would constantly eat Kiibo's grasses that he would grow on the Windowsill had they not banned the cat from the office. Her mind began to wander off to other things, but then reponsitioned herself and focused again on Rantaro.

"There isn't a lot to talk about that can't be said over text. I just got here and we are about to have dinner myself. But I'll be sure to take pictures of the dog and some more on the cats," Kaede paused as the others began to move away from the shot, "I love you Rantaro, stay safe, okay? I miss you too."

"I know," they smiled, "We are all here for you."


End file.
